Missing Love
by Jenny88
Summary: This is an epic tale about 4 lover's whose fate always seem against them being togther.Will they end up with a happy ending or will they be doom to never have love.Well you have to read to find out. SakuraXItachi and NarutoXHinata


Disclaimer: I think you all know what this means.

Missing Love

An Itachi & Sakura Story

Once a pond a time……Wait Wait Wait Hold up this isn't the 18th Century and this isn't a modern fairy tale story either. So let's get to reality here.

REWIND

It's a bright blue day. With no clouds in the Sky (**Hey did you know that that was a verse in Umbrella- by Rhiannon)** and a 13% chance of rain. The birds were also getting killed for chirping to loud in the morning by a Kunai.

Chirp … chirp… SPLAT (**Sigh and there goes another one .Anyway**).Now normal fairy tales are about a princess and a prince well as I wrote earlier this isn't the case…

A Girl with Pink Cherry blossom hair starts to wake up annoyed by a little (**well now dead**) chirping Blue Jay. She opens her emerald green eyes.

"Stupid bird, waking me up this early in the morning is going to get its self killed (**Ironic, no**)." She mutters then she looks up at her clock and it says 9 am. (**Sweat drop)** A few minutes later she hears a Knock on the door.

"Sakura-Hime, Lady Hinata is waiting for you in the lobby" said a servant.

"Okay, Sakura says, tell her I'll be down in 10 minutes"

"Hai" was the reply.

Sakura got up and went and got dressed. She wore a Blood red long sleeve shirt that reached just below her belly bottom and a black tang top with laced trims underneath. She wore long Black bell bottom jogging pants with black ninja sandals. She had the Haruno Symbol on the back top right corner of her shoulder blade. She also had a Black Headband with the Kohona Symbol on it.

She walk out of her room and went to the lobby were she saw Hinata. "Hey you want to skip breakfast and go out to the village, "asked Sakura already knowing the answer.

"Sure, "Hinata replied.

The Girls snuck out of the castle/Hotel (**Hey I did say this isn't a normal fairytale**) and went to the village.

Meanwhile (this is happening at the same time)

**At the Uchiha Compound**

A boy with black hair and Onyx eyes woke up irritated by the happy chirping bird near his window

"Chirp…Chirp…Splat" (well there goes another sad little blue jay dead. It didn't stand a chance. (funeral music) anyway back to the story.)

Itachi got up and got ready for the day (Normal Uchiha attire). Having a strange feeling something was going to happen. Then his thoughts went to a certain girl

'No I've got to forget about her '; he thought knowing it was hopeless though. The love of his life was missing, well actual she ran away and no matter where he searched he couldn't find her. He sighed then went and finishes getting ready for the day. Then there was a knock on the door Itachi (being who he is) knew it was is little brother.

"Itachi, says Sasuke," mom wants you to go out for food. We ran out of eggs and tomatoes (Seriously why does Sasuke have a tomatoes obsession)"

"Hn" said Itachi walking out of his room. (Hey did you know that HN means Head Nurse in abbreviations)

"I really hope Itachi finds her soon he not his normal self anymore." said Sasuke, when Itachi was out of hearing range.

**The Market place**

"Hinata," Sakura said in a low voice, do you have this feeling that something big is going to happen?

"Hai" Hinata replied in a whisper. They put their guards up for anything unusual.

Sakura then widen her eyes for a quick second recognizing a certain Charka signature coming near.

"Hinata" she said.

Hinata nodded and they started to race off. But it was too late the charka signature raced after them. They were chased into the forest and they split up. After a while Sakura stopped to rest.

"I have to go before he finds me" Sakura says out of breath and then she froze. The Charka signature was right behind her.

"Sakura" said a dark melodious voice that made her heart break into a thousand pieces and her knees weak.

Sakura gathered all of her wits and slowly turned around hoping that Kama would get her out of this situation knowing it was close to hopelessness.

She gathered the courage to speak."I-Itachi "she said almost stuttering.

There was silence.

**Sakura's POV**

_"AAAAAHHHHH what is he doing here he's not suppose to find me here this is a big and I mean BIG problem" Sakura was yelling though her mind._

_'**CALM DOWN Sakura you need to gather you wits and find a way to get out of here. 'Said INNER Sakura**_

"_Your right, but I miss him so much but we can't be together." _

**_'I've got it we'll use the transportation Justus to get out of here. The one with Cherry blossoms it uses less charka and can get us back to the Castle/hotel.' Inner said._**

**Itachi POV**

"There she is after all these years I've finally found her. Oh how I miss her so." thought Itachi.

"She will not get away from me this time."

**Normal POV**

Itachi started to walk up to her .While Sakura slowly steps back into a tree were she's trapped.

"Sakura Why?" said Itachi?

She didn't answer

"Well know this I Don't ever let go what is mine, especially my Cherry blossom." and with that statement she disappeared into Cherry blossom petals.

Itachi Blinked then punched the tree were Sakura was a second ago. He quickly got back to the compound and on his way back he called someone.

"Shikamaru"Itachi said."I found her. I found Sakura. She's in the village find her location and tell the gang"

"Troublesome" replied Shikamaru.

He hung up and there was silence. The only one thing was going though Itachi's mind right then.

'When I catch that girl she not going to get away again that easily 'thought Itachi.

**With Sakura and Hinata**

"Hinata I don't think that's the last will see of him" said Sakura while they raced to their home.

"Me either and knowing Itachi he's going to tell the gang and Naruto is going to find out." said Hinata.

"We're either going to have to move again or something they're going to find us. "Said Sakura in a cold voice

**With The Gang at the Training Ground**

"YOU WHAT?" said the gang as Itachi told them that He saw and found Sakura and Hinata. Then there was a still silence.

"I can't believe it, said Ino, "There here under our very nose for a week."

While everyone was trying to get out of there shock Sasuke was look at Naruto and Itachi seeing that their emotions were hard to decipher.

**Naruto POV**

_"I can't believe it Hinata was here in this very village."Naruto Thought_

"**_Mate is near .I can smell her Kit. So we will get back our mate." Said Kyuubi_**

_"This time she is not going to escape for me no matter what."Naruto thought with determination._

**Itachi's POV**

_"We should start to search now they are probably going to find a way to escape us again" Itachi thought_

"Sakura, you should know this by now once I catch a person I never let them go especially a person love." whispered Itachi into the wind.

**Normal POV**

"Well I found out where they are and there leaving tomorrow morning." said Shikamaru walking into the room.

**The Next Day**

Sakura and Hinata were busy finishing packing and they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh come one we don't have time for these guys." whined Sakura as she told Hinata to finish up packing. She opened the door and replied" What do you want Haru. I don't have time for you we have to leave."

"So let me guess an Uchiha is chasing you?" he said with a smirk knowing his answer is right. She narrowed her eye's and said

"How in the world do you know that?" she asked in a low cold voice.

"Well the Kohona 12 and an Uchiha were asking for you two around the local shops." said the Boy. Sakura's eyes widen.

"Hinata we need to leave now-She froze two **very** familiar Chakra's were outside the door.

"Hinata leave now!" and they raced out but just in front of them was 100 ABNU right outside the door. And in front of that force stand the two people the girls wish they could disappear away from.

Itachi and Naruto

The Uchiha nodded his head and the force scattered and hid. The girls backed up slowly but found they bumped into the real ones and the one's they were looking at were clones. Sakura saw that Itachi's had the Sharingan on and Hinata saw Naruto's eyes were red slit's.

Sakura's POV

'_What do we do? What do we do!!!!!!!!!!!!! There is no way in the world were going to get away so easily'Sakura thought._

_"**Do not quit on me now Sakura you and Hinata need to get your butts out of here before HE finds you and you need to do it now"said inner**_

_'Yeah I know we-wait what are they doing stop getting so close'Sakura thought while slowly backing up._

Hinata's POV

'Naruto, Oh no what are we going to do. We need to escape –wait a minute what is he doing he looks like he's ready to pounce on me. Bad thing very bad thing, Sakura and I need to get our butts out of here.'

'Hey what is he doing why are you moving closer stop moving'Hinata thought panicly while naruto advanced.

Itachi's POV

_'There she is. My Cherry blossom and this time she is not going to escape'_

Naruto**'s** POV

'_There she is my sweet little vixen. '_

_"_**_MATE, Must bring mate home. Must find why she left. WE must make mate happy must not leave us again'Said_ _Kyuubi_**

To Be Continued


End file.
